1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics brush, more particularly, a cosmetics brush for applying make-up including a brush member, a main body located at lower portion of the brush member and a movable bar connected to an intermediate coupler and for moving reciprocally to generate air pressure and to discharge cosmetic powder out of the main body to the brush member by pushing up the main body for applying the make-up The movable bar which includes vertical grooves, can be moved up and down by pushing the main body combined with the intermediate coupler having the movable bar, so that the cosmetic powder, housed in the main body, passes a powder transport duct positioned on the top portion of an upper, movable body through the vertical grooves in the movable bar formed at top portion of the intermediate coupler 20 and then sprays the cosmetic powder out to the brush member side in a desirable distribution, resulting in improved convenience for applying the make-up by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetic products are classified into liquid status, solid status and a mixture of the liquid and the solid cosmetics. In recent years, liquid cosmetics in the form of lipstick or foundation for convenient use of consumers has been developed, which usually comprises cosmetics charged in a housing in the form of a pencil and discharged toward an upper brush member of the housing when turning a part of the housing in the right or left direction. Various constructional forms of such pencil type cosmetics have been proposed and used in many applications.
Representative cosmetics brushes frequently used have been manufactured as a combination of a brush and a main body, wherein the brush is covered with cosmetic powder at the time of make-up. Because both the brush and the powder are separately held, it is inconvenient to both carry and hold these items and, in turn, it is a difficult to use the cosmetics brush.
A variety of cosmetics brushes have been recently proposed which have the desirable construction of storing cosmetic powder in the main body, formed as a housing, and discharging the cosmetics powder from the main body using air pressure, as illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, taken from Korean Utility Model Reg. No. 253672.
The cosmetic brush comprises a first body 102 in the form of a tube with open top and bottom ends for receiving cosmetics power 103; a second body 106 connected to lower circumferential side and having outlet hole 107 among central portion of the top side, and a brush member 108 communicating the outlet hole 107 at the front end; an up/down transfer shaft 109 comprising a spring 110 connected to the outer circumferential side of front end, the front end portion being connected to the outlet hole 107 of the second body 106 and the spring 110 supported on the outer circumference of the top end; and a top cap 113 connected to the top end of the first body 102 to extend the top end portion of the up/down transfer shaft 109 and support it.
With such a construction, the cosmetics brush 100 is used by pushing a button 102 which protrudes upward from the top end of the up/down transfer shaft 109 during make-up. The spring 110 provided at top end of the up/down transfer shaft 109 permits the shaft 109 to move up and down and, in turn, the cosmetics powder 103 received in the body 102 passes through the outlet hole 107 having a front end portion formed in the second body 106 and moves to the outside, that is, is easily supplied to the brush member 108, whereby the cosmetics brush can conveniently use the cosmetics powder.
Herein, the cosmetics powder 103 is provided to the brush member 108 through the outlet hole 107 by directly passing the top end of the up/down transfer shaft 109 through the outlet hole 107.
However, since such a conventional cosmetic brush mentioned above discharges the cosmetics powder 103 to the brush member 108 by the top end of the up/down transfer shaft 109, it difficult to achieve an even and/or uniform distribution of the powder 103 due to the inherent constructional limitations of the up/down transfer shaft 109. In addition, swaying of the cosmetics brush itself 100 which allows discharge of the powder 103 to the brush member side 108 also causes an inconvenience in the use thereof.
Moreover, a button 112 formed on a top cap side 113 always protrudes outside due to the repulsing force of the spring 110 and, in the case where it strikes any personal articles while being carried where an outer force is applied to the brush, the button 112 may move and cause undesirable discharge of the powder 103 to the brush member side 108, thereby resulting in spoilage and/or damage of the articles. Still further, when the cosmetics brush is carried in humid places or in a wet atmosphere or has not been used for a long period of time, the powder 103 contained in the body 102 and remaining in the outlet hole 107 becomes hardened due to moisture, creating difficulty in discharging and/or distribution of the cosmetics powder 103.